johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Turbo Time Tea House
Turbo Time Tea house '''is one of the Test Twins' most useful and handy inventions that was first introduced in Johnny and the Ice Pigs. Abilities Despite its appearance, it has interesting abilities. it can travel forwards and backwards into time. for using it, a person needs to choose and set an exact time (B.C or A.D) on the tea house's calender, then pull the creamer (that's on a table in the house with a wire attaching to it) and then the house will automatically teleport the person to the exact time that they set on it. it may also let a person from a different time (past or future) travel into present and can drag another building with its self to the time traveling too (with attaching wires to both the tea house and the building) it can also attach a fossil's genetics to a human's genetics during time traveling. (that happened once for Johnny who his genetics combined with a caveman's bone while traveling back to the future, making him a cave man eventually) Appearance It resembles a typical tea house for dolls. It has white walls from the out side and pink wall with white dots on the inside, pink roof, purple windows and door and inside of it is a little table with the tea set on it (which are actually the time travel machine's handles and controllers) and a big generator and engine. Episodes appeared This invention appeared in many episodes, the first being "Johnny and the Ice pigs" when the Test girls first build it to travel back in time to meet Thomas Edison for some important science questions (on how to finish "salad plant"'s formula) but they let Johnny to do it instead (to test it of course) '''Episodes that this invention appeared in: "Johnny and the Ice Pigs": (to meet Thomas Edison/ to gather the toughest and most violent persons on history and make an ice hockey team from them) "Hoist the Johnny Roger" (to meet some real pirates in the past) "Johnny Holiday" (to gather the most important people in history in order to make a new candy-holiday for them) "Johnny B.C." (to get a caveman's bone from the past for Susan and Mary's experience.) "Old School Johnny" (to figure out how schools in the past looked like (this time taking the school with them too by attaching some wires to it) "It's All Relative, Johnny" (to meet the Blue Knight, one of Johnny's most brave and famous relatives in the middle ages) "Past and Present Johnny" (in order to get to the bottom of a video-game mystery and why did their dad quit video games in the 80's) "Future Johnny" (in order to save his past self from any harm and later the past self travels back to future to help him back) Trivia * In its debut, it had a running gag that everyone though it was a little too girly. * In It's All Relative, Johnny, it had a bug which caused a glitch and the time line breaks, letting the middle age people (and dragons) unknowingly vanish from the past and appear in the present. * If it runs out of energy, the house will be stuck in the same time that it's in. (Old School Johnny) *In Johnny Swellville, due to being under repair, the girls created the Turbo Time Teacup to use should the Turbo Time Teahouse ever be out of order again. *It is one of the most recurring inventions, the other being the Construction Drones. Category:Inventions Category:Item